


Forget Me Not

by ourwritinginvein



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Brainwash, Confusion, Denial, F/M, Memories, Remember me - Freeform, Violence, semi-olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver tries to kill Felicity under the influence of a drug</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smkkbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smkkbert/gifts).



Prompt:Oliver tries to kill Felicity under the influence of a drug

                                                                                 

 

“Fight them,” Ra’as commanded, “and leave no survivors.”

Al-Sah-Him drew his sword and aimed it at Nyssa who quickly deflected his swing. The two fought mercilessly for some time before he finally got a good hit in, and sliced open her abdomen. She screamed out in pain and fell to her knees, but not before throwing her sword at Oliver’s head. He caught it and threw it to the ground but in that time Nyssa had found a cross bow, and when her turned around he was dodging the arrows that flew at him.

He saw a woman dressed in black, and he aimed an arrow at her bowstaff, and the staff split into two, but that wasn’t who aimed the arrow at him. It was another girl, a younger one, dressed in red. He recognised those eyes.

 _Oliver Queen is dead._ That’s the thought that immediately popped into his mind.

The girl in red was angry, but her eyes were locked on his-pleading with him.

"Oliver," the girl said in a shaky voice. "You need to stop."

 _Oliver Queen is dead._ There was a flash in his mind. A memory? No, a dream. _There was a baby crawling on the floor. A baby with her eyes._

_Oliver Queen is dead._

He shook himself out of that dream, and shot another arrow, not at her, but at the man behind her. He was in a leather jacket. The man was furious with him and charged at him. Al-Sah-Him smirked. Let him come.

The large man stormed towards him, but Al-Sah-Him was ready. As the man raised his fist, Al-Sah-Him quickly deflected the blow and manuvered his sword so that it sliced a part of his arm. 

The man yelled out in pain, as he grabbed his arm. Al-Sah-Him took the moment to kick him in the chest, pushing him on the floor.

"Johnny," a woman yelled. It was Lyla, the woman Ra'as suggested they kidnap in exchange for Nyssa. His plan worked.

The man, Johnny, clutched his arm tighter. Al-Sah-Him walked towards him, and he quickly pulled out a gun, but Al-Sah-Him was faster. He knocked the gun out of Johnny's hands. Johnny tried a different tactic and tried pleading with him. 

"You went after my wife man. My wife. I know you're still in there. You're a good man Oliver."

_Oliver Queen is dead._

"Come on man, this isn't you. I know you're still in there."

Al-Sah-Him took another step forward.

"John," another voice cried out. His head was pounding at that voice.

 _I don't want to be a woman you love._ The same sentence played in his head over and over again.

He closed his eyes, and covered his ears trying to shut out those words. When he opened his eyes, there was a woman kneeling in front of John. Her hands were running over his bleeding arm. Her nails were painted a dark red colour. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

 _Actually I dye...I keep your secret._ His head was searing with pain.

He threw down his sword and the woman turned to look at him.

"How could you," she asked angrily.

 _Did you know I went to MIT? Guess what I majored in? Not the secretarial arts!_ His head was spinning now, and those eyes. He knows those eyes. He knows he does. 

"Oliver," the woman repeated angrily.

_Oliver Queen is dead._

"OLIVER," she yelled again.

"OLIVER QUEEN IS DEAD," he roared.

She fell silent.

He couldn't look at her a second longer. His heart was speeding up, and his breathing was heavy.

"Oliver," it was barely above a whisper.

"Oliver Queen is dead."

"No, he's not," her voice was kinder, understanding. "I believe in you. Fight this. You're not done fighting."

_I know two things. You honour the dead by fighting and you are not done fighting. And two, I believe in you._

He didn't know why, but his heart felt 100 times heavier. 

_Oliver Queen is dead. She is bringing him back. You must kill her. Eliminate the threat._

Al-Sah-Him looked at the woman once more. He couldn't do it. He walked away from her and went to join the others, fighting, intending to kill Nyssa.

The blonde woman called after him, but he ignored her. He just couldn't turn back. A woman in black leather used some sonic device, bringing him to his knees. She took advantage of the situation, and tried to injure him, but he was too fast for her. He smirked after he knocked her to the ground. He realised it was the same woman whose bow staff he split into two. The woman opened her mouth to use the sonic device again, but Al-Sah-Him knocked her over with his feet. Her face was now lying against the dirt, and only pushed further into it when Al-Sah-Him placed his foot on her back, slowly exerting pressure, hoping to knock the wind out of her as slowly as possible. 

"Get off her," a voice yelled. It was the girl with green eyes. He turned, ready to fight her, but her stance-something was off about it. It was in defensive mode, yes, but there was also a slight ease in the way she was standing, as if she believed he wouldn't really hurt her.

"Ollie," the girl said her voice shaking, but her eyes locked on his.

_Oliver Queen is dead._

"Ollie, please stop. They drugged you. Come on, you're stronger than this. I know you are."

_Oliver Queen is dead._

"Ollie, do you recognise me? It's me, Thea, your sister. It's Speedy."

_Tag. You're it._

_Woah, Speedy slow down. Tommy and I never going to catch you._

_That's the game Ollie._

_Oliver Queen is dead._

"Ollie-"

"He's gone, Thea," the woman in black said, speaking up.

"No, he's not."

"Thea, I know him better than almost anyone. Trust me, he's gone. The Ollie we knew is gone."

"The Ollie _you_ knew, or think you knew is gone," the girl shot back. "He's been gone for a while. You never knew him Laurel! He's still my big brother."

"I know you want to think that but-"

"ENOUGH," Al-Sah-Him roared. "OLIVER QUEEN IS DEAD."

"I don't believe that," the blonde woman said re-appearing.

Everyone had stopped fighting. Members of the league had stood back as Nyssa held up her hands in surrender. The rest of the members that came with the girl under the red hood, and the blonde woman were all looking at him. 

"Oliver," the man named John spoke. He had one arm hung over his wife's shoulder and the other clutched to his chest as the blonde woman supported him. "You're still in there man. We believe in you."

_The two men were sparring as the blonde blankly stared at them with her mouth slightly opened. He chuckled at the sight, but quietly so she wouldn't hear him. So she would continue to watch them-watch **him**._

_Oliver Queen is dead._

_Eliminate the threat._

Al-Sah-Him took a step forward towards her.

"Who are you?"

"Felicity," she answered, "Smoak. Felicity Smoak."

_What's your name again?_

_Barry. Allen._

_Felicity. Smoak._

_Oliver Queen is dead._

"Who are you to Oliver Queen?"

"I don't know really. But I know what Oliver Queen is to me."

"..."

"He's my best friend, the man I love. He's my partner. I guess I'm his too."

_Does that mean I have a chance at employee of the month?_

_No, cause you're not my employee. You're my partner._

He snapped.

Al-Sah-Him quickly grabbed Felicity away from John and held her in a chokehold. He held a knife to her throat.

"Take a step closer. I dare you," he said to John. "I'll slit her throat."

"You wouldn't dare," he said angrily.

He pushed the blade against her throat with a little bit of force.

"You love her man."

He pushed the blade harder against her throat, and she made a choked sound.

"OLIVER," everyone yelled.

"OLIVER QUEEN IS DEAD," Al-Sah-Him roared. 

"Okay, okay," the girl under the red hood said lowering her bow. "Please, don't do this though. Please."

_Ollie. Will you take me to get ice cream?_

_Speedy, it's ten am._

_Please, Ollie? Pretty please. Pleeeeeaseeee!_

There was something about the girl,Thea, and her voice that made Al-Sah-Him loosen his grip on Felicity. Maybe it was because she was the sister of Oliver Queen-

_Oliver Queen is dead._

 He reverted his grip on Felicity, and held the blade to her throat again.

"Do it," she said in a hoarse voice. "Do it, but let me see you. If I'm going to die, I want the last thing I see to be your eyes, one last time, before I can't anymore."

He turned her around, allowing her her last wish, but when he saw those eyes-

_Oliver Queen is dead._

He nodded to the members of the league and one by one they ganged up on the remaining members present with them. There was no escape. It was Sarab who brought him Nyssa. She knelt on the ground in front of him, but not before spitting at his feet.

He smirked. "After I'm done with the blonde, I'll take great pleasure in killing you slowly. Oh, and Nyssa, I'll make it painful."

"Might as well get it over with," she said. "Especially because you won't be able to kill Felicity, at least not without destroying yourself."

"You speak lies."

"Then why haven't you done it so far? You've hurt your best friend, kidnapped his wife, you even left their baby alone, you pushed your ex girl friend to the ground intending to kill her, you've wounded me, not by much, but you've left your mark, and yet Felicity and your sister are untouched."

"Not for long."

"You cannot hurt them, because your love for them is pure."

"I have no love for them."

"Oliver Queen-"

"Oliver Queen is dead."

"He should be, but you're strong Oliver."

"Oliver Queen is dead."

She ignored him. "Not many men have fought of the drug for more than a mere few minutes. This drug has been in your system for weeks. Your will power is strong."

"..."

"You have me, let the others go."

"No," the woman in black protested.

"Laurel, I appreciate your concern, but this is my fate. I have accepted it."

"This isn't right. The Ollie I knew-"

"I assure you," Al-Sah-Him spoke up, "You never knew Ollie, _Laurel_."

"That's not true. You loved me, and I loved you."

"You really are naive if you believe that, I don't have to be Oliver Queen to know that."

The blonde woman was now struggling for air in his death grip, and he automatically relinquished his hold on her neck. He froze.

"Don't fight it, Oliver," Nyssa spoke. "She's a good woman. Let her live. No matter how strong the desire is to kill her right now, Al-Sah-Him will never be the same. Let her live."

"Who are you to tell me what to do," he asked coldly.

"Frankly, I'm speaking from a place I've never done before. The heart. I've lost the love of my life, and I will never be the same. This isn't a favour for you, it's what Sara would've wanted me to do. To tell you the truth."

Sara.

 _Sara, Sara, Sara! She's gone dad! Sara! SARA!_  

_Love's the most powerful emotion, and that's what makes it the most dangerous._

_I spent six years in the darkness, I looked into the eyes of the devil and I let him have my soul._

_I'm not the girl he knew on the island. I'm not that easy to kill._

_We're not our masks, and we need people in our lives that don't wear them._

"You remember her don't you? You can see visions of her in your mind. You remember her blonde hair, her blue eyes, her laugh that I only got to hear ever so rarely-"

"Don't."

"That's what I have to live with, because the love of my life is gone. Can you picture a world without Felicity Smoak?"

"..."

"It doesn't matter if you can hear it, but if no one can hear her babbling? What if no one gets to see those eyes? What if you deleted her existence?"

"DON'T-"

"Can you picture that Al-Sah-Him? A world without Felicity Smoak?"

"NYSSA-"

"A world without Thea Queen? Is that what you want? Do you want the world to forget them? Do you want the world to think they never existed?"

_You've opened up my heart in ways I didn't know possible. I love you._

_I was chewing on a pen._

_It's funny how Ollie cared about me more that he's dead than when he was alive._

_I knew it. I knew you weren't dead._

_3...2...1..._

_Would you like a coffee? That won't be happening! Ever!_

_You're really sweaty._

_Ollie! It's Roy!_

_You're him. You're the Arrow. Thank you._

_Do you have any happy stories?_

_I've got mad relationship skills bro. Let me know if you need any trendy places to propose._

_I can keep a secret._

_If it's online I can find it._

_I'll give you a hint: Their CEO always late._

_Ahh! My brain thinks of the worst way to say things._

He tightened his grip on Felicity, struggling with standing up straight himself.

"Oliver," Felicity whispered. Her face was pale now. He slowly dropped her to the ground.

_End this._

He took the knife and stabbed...the ground. Again he lifted this arm, and ended up stabbing the ground again. He positioned himself again, ignoring the protests of the friends of Oliver Queen, and tried again. He missed. Again. Again. Again. He let go of the blade, and brought his hands around her neck. He tried to squeeze, but his thumb just brushed against her pulse point, making her shiver.

"Why can't I kill you?"

A drop of water hit Felicity's cheek. Was Al-Sah-Him crying?

She shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining," she joked.

He shook his head, fighting back the smile that was tugging at his lips.

Her jacket had fallen off her shoulder. He sat her up to place it back on. He turned her around slightly when he felt it.

_Yay. My very own scar._

"You will always be my girl," he said automatically.

"Huh?"

"You will always be my girl," he repeated.

She smiled.

"Sir, what are we to do with them," Sarab asked.

"Kill them," another asked.

"Take them to the cell and keep them there."

"Ra'as Al-Ghul said-"

"I know what he said. Now do as I say."

"You remembered her," Nyssa said.

"I never forgot."

"You never wanted to."

"No."

"..."

"Sarab. Take all of them and keep them in the cells. The rest of you leave, Nyssa and I have some business to finish."

Felicity looked at him. He grazed her shoulder with his thumb and handed her to Sarab.

"Do not harm any of them. Get him medical attention," he nodded to John.

Sarab nodded, and they followed him out. The other members of the league left as well.

"Thank you."

"I did not do it for you. I did it for her. The poor girl has been through enough falling in love with you."

"I would've killed her-"

"No you wouldn't have. Your love for her is pure. As is the same for your sisters. The rest of them however..."

"..."

"I also know that you'll never forgive yourself for putting a blade to her throat."

"..."

"You wouldn't have killed her Oliver."

"I hurt her. There was blood."

"Yes, but only a little. You would never spill her blood."

"...I'm not so sure."

"I am."

"..."

"So, now that the effect of the drug is completely out of your system, and you remember everyone...what's your plan?"

"Plan?"

"To kill my father."

"I might have an idea. But you'll need to be held prisoner."

"Kinky. I'm listening."

 

 

 


End file.
